Rainwinged Boiz
'Rainwinged Boiz '''are a newly discovered species of boi, they are related to the Nightwinged Boiz and Toxic Boiz, and possibly the Pitayaboiz and Nadderboiz as well. Appearance They can come in many patterns, as they can change their fur color at will, however they will always have a splotch pattern. They usually have dark green or blue eyes, that become evil eyes when spitting venom. Some of them wear wing items, commonly homemade wings or regular wings. Leaders of their groups may wear flower crowns, often jamaaliday flower crowns or rare flower crowns as a status symbol. Behavior Not much is known about Rainwinged Boiz, however they are known to be very social as they live in huge groups, called tribes. Most think they are hostile, do to them spitting venom at the boi who discovered them, an Iceberrry Boi named Lumi. Habitat The first discovered group of Rainwinged Boiz were found in the deepest parts of the Temple of Zios, where the trees are thick and fruit is plentiful. History Since the Rainwinged Boiz are such a new species, we do not know how they were created, however, the way they were discovered is... quite dark. One day, an Iceberry Boi named Lumi decided to take a break from being a preacher, and took a vacation in the Lost Temple of Zios. She decided to go hiking through the woods. Eventually, she found a berry bush, and decided to settle their to snack a bit. However, somehow, this disturbed the Rainwinged Boiz. Nobody really knows what triggered them to attack; however, it's often thought that the icy trail Lumi left behind made them think she was an attacker, trying to kill their fruits. She was surrounded by the Rainwinged Boiz. Lumi ran as fast as she could back to her den, which double as a church for Juice, and ended her vacation early. Despite this, the Rainwinged Boiz followed her to her house, and burnt a hole through her roof. They absolutely destroyed her floor and ceiling, and the leader spat venom onto one half of her face, terribly disfiguring her. She was rushed to the hospital, and Butterflyunicorn wrote down her experience in the "Unknown Spinny Boi found" page. Lumi hasn't been seen after the incident, however according to a boi who had to care for her wounded face, a Toxic Boi named Carbonic, she looked a little something like this. "''Half her face was blackened, purple, bruised vanes pulsing through out. Her right ear looked shaggy, like a wet cloth. The snowflake pattern on her skin melted away on the wound spot, the snowflakes reforming again but never staying for more then a second. Her eye was dripping with blackish blue blood, looking like it had been filled with a sort of fog and purple veins had been painted on it. The eye was so horribly damaged that I had to remove it, and for the split second I touched it, it burnt my fingertips a little. I washed my paws thoroughly with water afterwards." Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Venomous boiz Category:Winged boiz Category:Being researched